Lost
by Raleomus
Summary: Inspired by "Skin". Tom Milsom has lost all memory after an accident. In the process of learning everything he once new, he starts seeing things in ways he never did before.


Tom woke up to a pounding headache and blinding white walls. When his eyes adjusted to the harsh light, he saw a tube connected to a sore spot on my arm. There were tiny marks all over his arm.

_I guess they couldn't find a good vein,_ he thought bitterly.

The room was small, but neat and it was relatively quiet. Tom's back was aching something horrible from the stiff bed and his head was a bit foggy, but other than that he was fine. Whatever had gotten him there must not have been that bad; although, it was bad enough that he had no memory what happened.

"Tom? Tom, you're awake!" said a petite girl with long, dark hair.

_Tom? Is that my name? I don't remember..._

"I've been so worried about you. Edd and I have freaking out ever since the accident. How do you feel?" she was pacing around the room, but stopped in front of his bed when he didn't respond. "Tom?"

"What accident?" he asked. He tried to think of what happened, but he came up blank. He couldn't even remember his birthday. "Who's Edd? Who are you?" The girl's expression changed from shock, to horror, to disbelief all in a matter of seconds.

"It's me. I'm Jemma." she whispered, staring at the floor.

Through a curtain of black hair Tom could see tears flowing freely from the girl's-from Jemma's-eyes.

_No. No. It can't be. _She thought. It was just a fall. He couldn't have forgotten her. Jemma tried and tried to make sense of what was happening. _He could be joking, _she justified internally, but the look of confusion on his face disproved this theory. Looking at him, she felt a pang of pity. Here he was, confused and without any memory at all, and she was upset because he didn't remember _her. _  
_ Get a grip, girl, _she thought to herself. Wiping away her tears and clearing her throat, she pulled out her phone. She eyes started watering again looking at all of the pictures of her, Edd, and Tom, but she fought against the tears.  
Jemma sat next to Tom on the small hospital bed and scrolled through picture after picture of the three friends. Tom studied all of the pictures with wonder. "This is me," he was looking at a picture of a skinny, blue-haired boy sitting in front of a piano, "I can play that?"  
Jemma smiled. "Yes. You can play quite will, actually." Tom's crooked smile made her heart flutter just like always.

The next day, Tom was released from the hospital, but he was required to come in for tests and therapy to help recover his memory every two weeks. Jemma drove and Tom sat in the passenger seat on the way to the apartment; Tom couldn't remember how to drive. When they arrived Edd jumped up from his place on the couch and ran to embrace Tom, completely forgetting about the TV.

"Tom! How do you feel, mate?" Edd asked as he hugged the confused boy tightly. Feeling him tense, Edd stepped back with a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"He's… he's still recovering. Things are a little foggy." Jemma explained. She didn't want to say it, but it couldn't be avoided if Tom was going to get better. "He's forgotten everything, Edd. He's forgotten you, me, even driving. It might take a long time for him to get all of it back." She said, anticipating his reaction.

"Well, Tom, I guess we're just going to have to become best friends all over again." Edd was smiling, though the distress was plain on his face. He shook his head and tousled Tom's cerulean hair. Tom gave him a warm smile and stepped further into the small apartment.

"So, where's my room?" he asked curiously. They were standing in the kitchen, which was almost the same shade of blue as Tom's hair. To the left was the living room, which was cluttered with various DVDs and game systems. Down the hall there were four rooms. The right doors led to Jemma and Edd's rooms, while the door on the left was the bathroom.

"Yours is the one straight down the hall at the end. Go take a look." Said Jemma, encouraging him.

Tom pulled the door open slowly and revealed a room full of weird instruments and trinkets. Taking the whole room in, he slid to the floor with his head in his hands, sobbing. "This is all mine," He whispered, "It's all mine, and I don't remember any of it. I don't even know who I am."


End file.
